<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poisoned by Canadian_girl2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850439">Poisoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000'>Canadian_girl2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry Dick Grayson, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, crap I can't think of a good title</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_girl2000/pseuds/Canadian_girl2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with fear gas leaves Dick in need of comfort.</p>
<p>Whumptober day 5: Poisoned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally caught up!</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoy this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rings.</p>
<p>“Please pick up, please pick up” Tim begs silently.</p>
<p>“What’s up, replacement?”</p>
<p>Tim breathes out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“It’s Dick”</p>
<p>“What did Goldie do this time?”</p>
<p>“He got fear gassed”</p>
<p>A shuffle, as if Jason sat up in bed.</p>
<p>“Shit! Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“Could you come to the cave?”</p>
<p>Another shuffle, the sound of keys and of a door slamming.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m on my way. What happened?” Jason asks, his feet thumping down the stairs.</p>
<p>“It- It was supposed to be easy. Scarecrow managed to escape Arkham and we had two leads for a possible location. Bruce and Damian covered one, and Dick and I took the other. The lead took us to an abandoned warehouse and we put on our rebreathers before going in” Tim explains, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“So how’d he get hit?” Jason asks. He’d made it to his bike because Tim could hear the engine being turned on in the background.</p>
<p>“When we got in, we were ambushed. We fought them off, I turned around for one second- just one second, and when I looked at Dick again the rebreather was gone. He was still fighting so I thought he was fine and once I knocked out the last guy he just dropped. God, it was terrifying. He was screaming for his parents, begging them not to fall. I gave him the antidote I had on hand, but you know Scarecrow, he always has a new formula each time.”</p>
<p>“Fucking Scarecrow” Jason growls.</p>
<p>“I called for back up thinking that B and Damian would be able to calm him, to help. It got worse. He didn’t recognize Bruce. He thought he was the Joker. He started calling for you. He begged Joker not to kill you. He begged for Joker to take him in your place. B and I managed to get him into the batmobile and he calmed down a bit,” Tim pauses, “Jesus Jason, I’ve never seen Damian seem so scared. We got to the cave, and he was still calm. We thought he’d worn himself out. We opened the door to get him out and he launched himself at Bruce. Bruce was caught so off guard that Dick managed to get a few hits in. He started screaming for you again and he was trying to fight Bruce and it was awful. We couldn’t even sedate him cause we have no idea what’s in the toxin. He was still screaming for you when I stepped out to call. We’re hoping you can calm him before he gives himself a heart attack.”</p>
<p>“I’m 10 minutes out. I’ll try my best” Jason says.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Tim says and hangs up. He steels himself before turning back to the Batcave.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Nine minutes later Jason’s bike rolls up in the Batcave. He’s off the bike and tosses his helmet aside before the wheels stop spinning. He rushes over to Tim and Bruce who are at the computer.</p>
<p>“How is he?” he asks. He can’t hear any screaming, so Dick must have calmed down. Hopefully.</p>
<p>“Bad. We’re trying to find an antidote, but it’s proving to be difficult.” Bruce says without turning around. His eyes are fixed on the computer screen and he barely seems to be blinking.</p>
<p>“Damian is with him. But until we find the antidote, there’s nothing else we can do” Tim says helplessly. Poor kid must be traumatized. Seeing anyone fear gassed is a horrible experience.</p>
<p>Jason makes his way to the cave’s small medbay. Dick is laying on one of the cots, curled up and shaking. Tears are streaming down his face and his eyes are glassed over. Damian is sitting next to him, whispering into his ear. He looks up when Jason enters.</p>
<p>“Richard,” Damian says to Dick as he scoots over to make room for Jason, “Todd is here”<br/>Jason slowly makes his way into Dick's line of sight. He doesn’t like the way Dick stares right through him. He sits next to Damian and takes one of Dick’s hands in his.</p>
<p>“Hey, Dickie. I’m right here” he says softly. Dick blinks once. Then twice. His eyes drift up to Jason’s face. His breathing speeds up.</p>
<p>“Jay- Jason’s dead. Joker killed him” Dick stutters out, and he yanks his hand away from Jason. He shuffles back as far as he can without falling off the cot.</p>
<p>“Jason’s dead. He’s dead and it’s all my fault. Jason’s dead. He’s dead and he’s never coming back. Jason’s dead. Jason’s dead…” Dick says over and over and he brings his hand up to cover his face. Damian makes a panicked noise beside him. Jason climbs onto the bed and gets as close to Dick as he can without touching him.</p>
<p>“Dick I’m right here. Jason is not dead anymore, remember? I came back and I’m right here.”<br/>Dick lowers his hands, and terrified blue eyes meet Jason’s. A shaky hand reaches out to touch him. “Jaybird?” he pulls his hand back as soon as it makes contact.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Dick. It’s me. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Jason says, hating that he can’t do more. If their positions were reversed, Dick would know exactly what to say. Dick always knows exactly what his brothers need, even when they didn’t know it themselves.</p>
<p>“Todd came back, Richard,” Damian says, and it’s clear that the kid’s trying not to breakdown himself.</p>
<p>Dick’s eyes gaze between his two brothers before settling on Jason once more.<br/>“Jason-” Dick starts and his face contorts itself into a frown, “Jason is alive.” And Jason thinks ‘finally, we’re getting through to him’, but Dick panics again. He tumbles off the cot, one leg caught in the sheet and he hits the ground hard. He starts scrambling backwards and his efforts double when Jason stands and tries to go near him.</p>
<p>“Jason hates me. He thinks it’s my fault!” he yells. Jason freezes. Dick was right. He had blamed him when he’d first gotten back to Gotham. Both Bruce and Dick. But they were past that. Jason no longer believed that. This was just the fear gas talking.<br/>“Dick, it wasn’t your fault,” he says and he takes a step forward. He tries to make himself seem less intimidating. He hears Damian moving behind him and he waves the kid back. It’s probably best not to crowd Dick. He takes another step forward and Dick screams. He’s looking through Jason again and he starts scrambling again.</p>
<p>Bruce and Tim burst into the medbay.<br/>“We got it!” Tim exclaims, holding up a syringe. His eyes drift over to Dick, who’s tucked himself into a corner. Bruce takes the syringe from Tim and walks around Jason slowly. From his corner, Dick is eyeing them fearfully. Bruce slowly walks towards him and crouches once he's close enough.</p>
<p>“Hey, chum. Can I come closer?” Bruce asks in a soft voice. Dick shakes his head and tries to push himself even further into the corner.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” Dick whispers. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough”. He whispers and Bruce’s face falls. Jason didn’t think it was possible for Bruce to look more heartbroken.</p>
<p>“Dick, you are under the influence of fear gas. I need to give you the antidote.” Bruce says and he shifts closer to Dick. Dick screams and swings an arm at Bruce, who dodges it. Dick keeps screaming as he tries to get as far away from Bruce as possible, but not succeeding at much other than to somehow squeeze himself further into the corner.</p>
<p>“Jason, Tim. I’m going to need your help. We’re going to have to hold him down to give it to him.” Bruce says. Tim steps forwards and takes the syringe from Bruce’s outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Jason, grab his legs, make sure he can’t get away,” Bruce says and he grabs Dick’s arms. The reaction is immediate. Dick screams, and flails and tries to get away. His legs kick out and Jason rushes forwards to grab them and holds them in place. Dick keeps screaming as Tim comes forward with the antidote. At a nod from Bruce, he injects Dick with the antidote.</p>
<p>The flailing stops. Dick looks up at the roof of the cave with huge, unseeing eyes. Jason relaxes his hold on his legs when he sees Bruce do the same. Damian rushes forwards. “Will he be alright?” he asks in a small voice.</p>
<p>“He will be. In time” Bruce replies, “Jason, can you carry him to his room?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I can.” Jason says and moves to pick Dick up bridal style. Dick’s eyes are closed, and his breathing is evening out. He stands up and makes his way towards the stairs, Tim and Damian trailing behind him.</p>
<p>Damian opens the door to Dick’s room and Jason lays him on the bed. He watches the rise and fall of his chest for a moment before Tim says quietly from behind him “I don’t want to go back to my room” and Jason feels the same. He doesn’t want to leave Dick alone or his younger brothers. Mind made up, he climbs onto the bed next to Dick, thankful that his big brother has such a ridiculously large bed. Damian clambers over him and settles himself between his two oldest brothers, his head resting on Dick’s chest. Tim goes around to the other side and settles in next to Dick.</p>
<p>“He will be alright, right Todd?” Damian’s little voice asks. He turns to look at his youngest brother, who for once seems so small.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He will be. He’s got us”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canadian-girl2000">My Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn't a 100% sure fear gas counted as poison, but close enough I guess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See you guys next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>